Four of a Kind: Matt’s pups/kittens
These pups and kittens are created by and are owned by SmokythePolicePup and TylerLovesJen. Tyler and Matt adopted two cats, Tyler Jr. and Ally, and two pups Jack and Zoey. Tyler Jr is the oldest followed by Jack, Zoey, and Ally. Bio A little while after Matt and Tyler got married. Matt felt sad as he saw the rest of the married pups have little ones of their own. That gave Tyler the idea that they should adopt. So they went down to an animal shelter and adopted two newborn kittens (Tyler Jr and Ally) and two newborn pups (Jack and Zoey). The adoption made Both Tyler and Matt very happy. They were able to provide a home for their pups and kittens. Appearances Tyler Jr (TJ): Jack: Jack is a grey wolf-pup with light blue eyes and wears a green collar. Zoey: Ally: Personalities Tyler Jr (TJ): TJ is the "leader". His siblings come to him for advice and help with situations. He loves his family more than anything and likes to help others out whenever he can. Jack: Jack is the quiet little brother who is shy and tries to keep out of trouble. Jack likes boy pups but is afraid to let anybody besides his siblings and close friends know. He eventually starts dating Polo and couldn't be happier. Zoey: Ally: Stories Appeared in By Us: *The Truth About Jared *Welcome to my Life By Others: *Pup Pup Confession (mentioned) (Jack only) *Husky and The Mix Collabs: *Pups and the Play Date *Pups Help a Friend *Pups Fight for Rights *Pups and the Promposal (TJ and Jack only) *Pups and the LGBT Group (TJ, Jack and Ally appear, Zoey is mentioned) Trivia Random: *The pups and kittens favorite playmates are Confetti and Poptart's adopted pups Snickers and Parta. *They don't mind having two dads. They tell people that that makes their family even more special. *Tyler Jr. prefers to be called TJ because it sounds cooler to him. *Like his parents, Jack is also gay although he is afraid to admit it to many pups. Only the pups/kittens close to him know. *Jack develops a crush on Polo and they start dating. *Ally likes burnt food. *TJ develops a crush on Parta and she agrees to go out with him after she breaks up with Whiskey. *As a teen, Jack wears a green scarf because that is all he has from his birth mother. *Jack also has a stuffed rabbit that was a gift from Polo on their one year anniversary. *Ally has a crush on Seal Fears: *Jack is afraid of ghosts *TJ is afraid of water. Gallery Img002.jpg|Jack-----drawn by RockytheEco-pup hnnn_ship__by_confetiithepartypup-d8kcaat.jpg|Jack (on the right) having his first kiss with his boyfriend Polo (on the left)-----drawn by Confetii The Party Pup more_ships_by_confetiithepartypup-d8kmulh.jpg|Jack and Polo cuddling-----drawn by Confetii the Party Pup Jack and Polo.jpg|Jack and Polo having a picnic AT with Koho.jpg|Gonzo bullying Jack for being gay------AT by RockytheEco-pup Polka djackproposal.jpeg|Polo proposing to Jack------drawn by Confetii the Party Pup Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Future generation Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Puppies Category:Baby puppies Category:Baby Animals Category:Kittens Category:Protagonists Category:Next Generation Category:Dogs Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Females Category:TylerLovesJen Category:Fanon Pages Category:Fanon pups Category:Adopted Pup Category:Gay Pups Category:Shared Pups Category:SmokythePolicePup's Pup Category:Under-Construction Pages